Wilma Northrup
Wilma Northrup (also known to the townspeople and her husband as "Billie") is the second antagonist in Stephen King's "Creepshow" fourth segment, "The Crate" based on the story of the same name. Wilma is beautiful as she is often drunk, loud, obnoxious, argumentative and emotionally abusive especially toward some of her party guests including her long suffering husband, Henry Northrup, prompting him to plot her demise. When she was tricked into going to the university to see what's her husband hiding, she yells at him one last time before being caught and devoured by the monster in the crate, much to her husband's relief. She was portrayed by Adrienne Barbeau. History Wilma Northrup is the vituperative and obnoxious shrew of a woman who is constantly drunk and embarrasses herself and Henry at their party and it seemed as if she were to nearly ruin the friendship between Henry and his pal, Dexter Stanley. While entertaining the guests at the party who are less than impressed by her rude gestures, she belittles her husband Henry, calling him a lost little puppy and often reminds him he would be nowhere in life without her, even when she emotionally abuses him on a daily basis. Her husband Henry, who is somewhat meek, fantasizes about killing her. Dex witnesses the Crate Beast murder and kill two innocent people, Mike Latimer, who was the janitor at Amberson Hall at Horlicks University and Charlie Gereson, a grad student at Horlicks University, who came across Dex after the first murder. Fleeing to Henry, a histerical Dex tells him what he saw causing Henry to hatch up a plan. Henry write Wilma a note, concocting a bogus story to lure her to the laboratory at Amberson Hall. After Wilma arrives home late and intoxicated, she goes to open the door only to discover it unlocked and verbally blames her husband for forgetting to lock the door before leaving the house. As she enters the house, shouting for Henry, she finds his note and feeling sorry for Dexter and charmed by Henry's reminder of where would he be without her, she pours herself a liquor filled glass of milk and drives to the university. Wilma can't resist Henry's trap and goes to the laboratory as planned, asking where the girl is, believing Henry's story that Dexter came onto a collage girl and she fought back. Henry tells her that the girl is now curled up in the crate and before she could inspect further, is then pushed towards the crate further causing Wilma to be alerted by this. Henry tells her he's tired of her constant abuse and wants to do "what I should've done years ago." Henry shakes Wilma while calling out for the Crate Beast but no luck as the creature seemed to have disappeared. Angry by this, Wilma returns to her old self and begins to emotionally abuse Henry once again, insulting his lack of effort, his lack of smarts and also insults his lovemaking as he is unable to satisfy her in bed and blames him for it. She threatens to hurt him one more time before her obnoxious ranting draws the creature out and is devoured in front of her husband's eyes, screaming helplessly. Quotes Gallery creepshow5.jpg d5a73f64596d709eb272265baba7d047.jpg adrienne_creepshow.jpeg 19611907dde8a17a583e1f031e1da4be91892a72.jpg|Wilma realizing she is doomed 214e8823a7f44f45be3140eed346e642.jpg Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant